I need you
by Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor uses Jack to get what he needs


His song was ending. At least that is what the ood had told him. In all of his 900 years, he had never listened to nor cared about predictions that were made regarding him. Predictions, just like archeology made him laugh. Something about this one felt different though. His time was going to end when the man knocked four times. The Master had returned to life in the past, but the Doctor had burned his body this time, verifying that he was dead. Still the prediction made him run. It also made him make mistakes. Maybe that was why he turned to Jack, or he was just being a coward again, making excuses to love a man that had loved him for thousands of years.

Jack didn't notice him at first as he sat at the bar, nursing a bottle of beer. Jack was alone and not trying to impress anyone as he slumped against the counter. The Doctor entered the bar, moving to sit next to Jack.

"Is this seat taken?" He wondered. Jack looked over in surprise.

"No," Jack smiled. The Doctor sat down and Jack motioned for the bartender to bring them two more beers. The Doctor normally didn't drink beer, but he took his taking a mouthful of it. He pulled a face at the taste and Jack chuckled.

"What brings you here Doc?" Jack wondered. The Doctor hated the nickname, but he didn't correct Jack.

"You do," The Doctor answered.

"I see," Jack responded taking another drink of his beer. Ianto and him were fighting and he had just wanted a night off. Leave it to the Doctor to show up to ruin that oppertunity. Still if it gave him the chance to hit something it might be worth it. He finished his beer and stood up. "Lead the way."

The Doctor headed towards his TARDIS. Jack following close behind him. As they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor didn't stop at the console but continued past it. Jack hesitated for a moment before going after the Doctor. He found the Doctor in a room he had never seen before. It had a large bed against one wall with a desk on another. The desk was covered in papers with the strange circular writing the Doctor used. A bookshelf near the desk was overflowing with books in a way that look disorganized, but Jack knew the Doctor would be able to tell him every book on the shelves. Jack came to the realization that he was in the Doctor's room as the Doctor removed his jacket.

"What is going on?" Jack wondered slightly confused. "I thought you needed me."

"I do," The Doctor replied as he crawled up on the bed.

"For?" Jack asked him softly as his heart raced with anticipation.

"If you haven't figured that out yet Jack, you certainly don't live up to your reputation," The Doctor teased. He moved the blankets back as he laid down on the bed. Jack was watching him still, but not moving. Taking his chances, he moved into position on the bed. The Doctor lay with his face and chest down on the bed and his butt slightly up in the air. At first he thought Jack was going to refuse his offer and make him feel like a fool. He didn't have to worry long though as Jack climbed up on the bed behind him. He felt Jack reach around his waist, unbuckling his trousers. He shuddered as his bottom was exposed to the air. He didn't stop or try to help Jack as his trousers were removed from his legs. He felt exposed and vulnerable as Jack once more took position behind him.

Despite his willingness, he was terrified and he could hear his hearts pounding in his chest. He hoped silently that Jack couldn't hear them as well as he heard another zipper being pulled down followed by the click of a bottle. He prepared himself for pain as Jack's hand rested on his back. He shuddered slightly in anticipation and Jack chuckled. He felt a small object against his bottom and with a little pressure, it entered him and he tensed.

"Easy Doctor," Jack cooed as he held his finger in place. The Doctor tried to relax as the finger didn't exactly hurt but felt strange entering his body. He took a deep breath followed by another.

"You like that?" Jack wondered.

"Yes," The Doctor moaned. Jack continued with his ministrations for a little longer before removing his fingers. The Doctor moaned from the loss before he felt Jack pushing himself into his body. His body burned on almost the painful side as Jack continued to push forward.

"Hurts," He whimpered. Jack stopped his movements. He held the Doctor rubbing his back softly as he waited for the Doctor to relax. Once the Doctor did, Jack began to move again. As he grew closer to his release, he turned the Doctor onto his back so that he could look into his eyes. The Doctor stared up at him as he fell over the edge first and Jack followed him shortly after. Lowering the Doctor's legs, Jack lay down on the bed beside him, breathing heavily. He didn't try to cuddle the Doctor as his mind raced.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Jack wondered.

"I needed you," The Doctor responded. Rolling onto his side, he wrapped an arm over Jack's chest as he closed his eyes. Jack lay there unable to sleep as he hoped silently the Doctor would need him again in the future.


End file.
